24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 3: 6:00pm-7:00pm
Summary TO BE WRITTEN Episode Guide The following takes place between 6:00 p.m. and 7:00 p.m. 6:00:00 Jack Bauer tells Ramon Salazar that they aren't going to Mexico. As Chase is driving, he calls CTU and tells Chloe O'Brian that Jack has disarmed his locator, but the military should have him on radar. Chloe tells him that Jack is heading downtown. Jack knows that they can't shoot him down over a populated area. Chase tells Chloe that the SWAT helicopter has an emergency hailing frequnecy and to try and get a hold of Jack through that. Chase needs to tell him that they have found Kyle Singer. Ryan Chappelle arrives at CTU. He's talking to Major Blanchard. The major tells him that two military helicopters have taken off to intercept Bauer. Chappelle tells him to shoot them down before they reach the city. Chappelle tells Michelle Dessler that he is taking over CTU because Division wants a senior officer in charge of CTU. He asks Michelle for an update. Michelle informs him that they are trying to contact the chopper Jack is flying in order to inform Jack that they have Kyle Singer in custody. Because of this, the virus is contained and thus, Ramon Salazar's escape is pointless. Ryan sets up a conference with all department heads. Adam Kaufman asks Kim Bauer to help Chloe with the frequency search. Chloe tells Kim that she is sorry for losing it in her dad's office. Kim asks Chloe if she told Michelle about the drugs in Jack's office. Chloe says yes, but doesn't know what they're going to do about it. 6:04:33 Chappelle has all the department heads in the conference rooms and informs them that they will make every attempt to contact Jack and resolve the situation peacefully. He tells them that Salazar is a great threat to the country's security, and because they have Kyle Singer in custody, both Salazar and Jack are now expendable. Chappelle had just gotten off the phone with Major Blanchard, who had informed him that he had pursuit craft tracking Jack. Hector Salazar tries to get a hold of Gael Ortega, but he gets no answer. He throws the phone in frustration and wonders why he can't reach Gael. Claudia Salazar tries to calm him by rubbing his shoulders, saying that maybe Gael couldn't get away. Hector wants to find out what is going on regarding his brother's release. Claudia walks to the window, and Hector says that he was reluctant to tell her that Jack Bauer will be delivering Ramon. Claudia asks if it is a joke, also saying that Ramon would never accept help from the man who put him in prison. Hector says that Ramon is indeed accepting Jack's help and that Jack is now a criminal in his own country. Claudia worries that it is a trick, but Hector reassures her and tells her that he has plans for him. Split screen: Hector gets a call from Gael. Hector asks if his brother is alive, and Gael says that he and Jack escaped in a helicopter. Gael also tells him that he has not contacted their pilot yet because they are being pursued. Chappelle's briefing in the conference room ends, and Kim approaches Adam Kaufman. She asks if they are going to shoot down Jack. Adam tells her that yes, they will if they have to. He asks Chloe where they are on finding the hailing frequency, and Chloe says they haven't succeeded yet. Adam gives her some new frequencies to try. 6:08:04 Michelle calls Kim over to speak with her. Michelle and Ryan feel that Kim shouldn't be there until the situation with Jack is resolved. Kim disagrees and tells Michelle that she is qualified to handle the situation. Michelle, however, says that it isn't a matter of qualifications, but emotions. Kim says that she can control her emotions, and then tells Michelle that she is sure that her father will return Ramon Salazar as soon as he finds out that Kyle Singer is in custody. Michelle restates that they are unable to reach Jack. Kim argues that she is a resource and can help Adam and Chloe find the right frequency. Michelle agrees and tells her to go help Adam. After she walks off, Ryan walks over and tells Michelle that he wants Kim gone if they have to fire on Jack's helicopter. Inside the helicopter, something starts beeping and Salazar asks what it is. Jack says that it's the military and that they will catch up in three to four minutes. Jack also says that they probably have orders to shoot them down. Chase is still driving and places a call to Ryan Chappelle. 6:09:40 Chase asks Chappelle if President Palmer knows about their plan to shoot down Jack if they cannot get a hold of him. Chappelle says that Palmer is in the middle of a national debate, and they do not need his authorization because of the nature of Jack's actions. Chase tries to defend Jack, saying that he only did so that Salazar's people wouldn't release the Cordilla virus. When Chappelle repeats that he has authority, Chase says that it might be a good idea to get Palmer's authorization because of Jack's personal relationship with President Palmer. Chappelle, however, reminds Chase that their rules do not bend for personal relationships. Chase says that he's right, but if Jack is shot down, then Chappelle can explain the situation to President Palmer, and then he hangs up. Chappelle's phone rings, and it's Major Blanchard telling him that their aircraft is about to make visual contact with Jack. Apparently Chase's last words had an effect on Chappelle. When Major Blanchard starts to say how soon they will be able to fire, Chappelle interrupts him and tells him not to fire until further notice. 6:10:50 Presidential candidate John Keeler goes after President Palmer because of his trade agreements. Anne Packard watches the debate on television with Wayne Palmer. Wayne's cell phone rings. It is Ryan Chappelle. Waynes asks for an update on the bio threat, and Chappelle informs him that Kyle Singer has been taken into custody. When Wayne asks if there's any further threat, Chappelle reassures him and says that there is no longer a bio threat. However, Chappelle informs him that they still have "the Bauer situation" to deal with. Wayne asks how they are dealing with it, and Chappelle informs him of the plan to shoot down Jack if necessary, as Salazar poses too much of a threat. Wayne tells him that his brother will not like this decision. Ryan says that he is aware of this and does not want to fire on Jack without the President's permission. Because he is in the middle of a televised debate, he cannot be informed immediately, and Wayne tells Chappelle this. Chappelle, however, responds, saying that it cannot wait since Jack will soon be over a populated area, and thus, will not be able to be shot down. Wayne says that he'll get back to Chappelle. Split screen: Wayne Palmer puts on a headset to contact his brother. As Keeler discusses the economy, President Palmer hears Wayne's voice through his earpiece. Wayne apprises him of the situation with Jack and asks if he is prepared to authorize firing on Jack. The moderator asks for President Palmer's response to Senator Keeler, but he is preoccupied by Wayne's question and stands in silence for a moment. President Palmer says that he has been informed of an impending national emergency that needs his immediate attention. He withdraws from the debate and leaves the stage to join Wayne and Anne backstage. 6:18:27 Split screen: Jack Bauer and Ramon Salazar in the helicopter, aerial shot of the helicopter, Kim Bauer at CTU, Chase Edmunds driving. Medical personnel wheel Kyle Singer into their facility. Singer is agitated and confined in order to keep the virus from spreading. He repeatedly yells, asking where they are taking him and what they are doing. He is surrounded by people in HAZMAT suits. Dr. Nicole Duncan introduces herself. Singer asks about his girlfriend, Linda. Dr. Duncan tells him that they have Linda in another part of the facility. She tells him that Linda is fine and that there is an incubation period of 14 hours. Since Kyle is not yet symptomatic, he has not transmitted the virus to anyone else. Singer asks what will happen when he becomes symptomatic, and Dr. Duncan is quiet for a moment. Singer makes assumptions, asking if it's like "that Ebola thing" and then says, with fear, that it will eat him alive. Dr. Duncan does nothing stem his fears, simply saying that they will do their best to make him comfortable. 6:20:24 The military helicopter gets Jack Bauer's chopper into view. Jack realizes that they've locked onto their heat signature. Salazar asks why they aren't being fired upon. Jack is unsure. Split screen: Chase calls CTU while driving, asking Chloe for the hailing frequency. Chloestill doesn't have it. Major Blanchard contacts Ryan Chappelle and informs him that they have just locked on Jack's chopper. Chappelle asks how much they have before it is over a populated area. They have just over four minutes. Chappelle tells Blanchard to stay on course, as he is still waiting for word from the president. President Palmer's staff gathers around a television. A reporter says that they still do not have word about the nature of the national emergency that required Palmer to withdraw from the debate. He also says that Keeler's staff is questioning the existence of the emergency. 6:21:32 President Palmer goes to an office with his brother and a Secret Service agent. Wayne asks the agent to leave them for a moment. Wayne asks David what he wants to do about Jack's chopper. President Palmer says that he cannot give an order to kill Jack Bauer. Wayne reminds him that Salazar cannot be allowed to escape. President Palmer questions whether he is worried about Salazar or Jack living and talking about their arrangement to break Salazar out of prison. Wayne admits that yes, he is worried about Jack talking. Wayne says that he needs to think more about national security, since Salazar runs a drug cartel and has connections to terrorist organizations. In addition to this, the day's events have shown that Salazar has the infrastructure to launch a biological attack on United States soil. Wayne says that this cannot be allowed to happen again, but David counters, saying that Jack sacrificed everything in order to prevent that attack. Wayne, however, says that Jackvolunteered and knew the risks. As president, David must make the decision as if it wasn't Jack in the helicopter. Ryan Chappelle is in his office talking to Major Blanchard. Blanchard is telling him that they have just over one minute until Jack is over a populated area. Chappelle gets a call from President Palmer. Split screen: President Palmer asks Chappelle why they can't get the chopper down without firing upon it. Chappelle tells the president that Jack won't communicate with them. President Palmer asks how much time they have, and Chappelle tells him that they only have one minute. President Palmer gives the authorization to shoot down Jack's chopper. Chappelle gives Major Blanchard the order. Major Blanchard gives his air units the command. Chaseasks Michelle and Chloe back at CTU what's happening. Michelle informs him that President Palmer gave authorization. Kim looks on in fear. Jack, however, takes evasive action and dives. One of the military helicopters gets another shot, but realizes they have reached the no-fire zone. Split screen: The military helicopters ask Major Blanchard if they should fire. Major Blanchard tells them not to. Kim breathes a sigh of relief. The military choppers stand down, and Jack heads into downtown Los Angeles. Ryan Chappelle says to have all ground units prepared so that when Jack lands, they can go in quickly. Chase asks Michelle what is going on, and she tells him that they are not firing. Chase wants to know if they have the hailing frequency yet. They do not, but Chloe is getting close. As Jack begins to put down the chopper in an intersection, Chase is on the phone with Chloe, frantically trying to get the hailing frequency. As Jack lands, Chloe succeeds in getting the right frequency and patches Chase through. Chase says that they have Kyle Singer in custody and that the virus is contained. However, it is too late. Jack and Salazar have already exited the chopper and are run down into the subway system. 6:30:33 Memorable Quotes TO BE WRITTEN Dramatis Personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * James Badge Dale as Chase Edmunds * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * Dennis Haysbert as David Palmer Guest Starring * Jesse Borrego as Gael Ortega * Wendy Crewson as Anne Packard * Joaquim de Almeida as Ramon Salazar * Vanessa Ferlito as Claudia Salazar * Vincent Laresca as Hector Salazar * Riley Smith as Kyle Singer * Andrea Thompson as Nicole Duncan * DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer * Geoff Pierson as John Keeler * Paul Schulze as Ryan Chappelle * Zachary Quinto as Adam Kaufman * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Mark Thompson as Moderator Co-Staring * Miguel Najera as Tomas * Wilmer Calderon as Pedro * Oscar Nunez as Pilot * Henry LeBlanc as Officer Brooks * Andy Umberger as Dr. Linzer * Lucinda Jenney as Helen Singer * Steve Rankin as Major Blanchard * Ted Marcoux as Sam Singer Day 306 306 Category:Insufficient Information Level 2